IdleMinerTycoon Wiki
Welcome to the Idle Miner Tycoon Wiki, the site all about the addictive mobile game from Kolibri Games (formerly Fluffy Fairy Games)! Have you always dreamed of owning a mine? With Idle Miner Tycoon you can build your own mining company and become an industrial tycoon. On this wiki you can be part of an amazing community, learn more about the game and help with editing this site! 'Description & Facts' Idle Miner Tycoon, or IMT, is a free-to-play mobile game for Android and iOS. IMT was officially released on the 1st July 2016 by Kolibri Games. The game gets updated every 1-2 weeks. In August 2018, the game celebrated ~45 Million downloads on iOS and Android! In June 2019, IMT celebrated 100 Million downloads!! The typical Idle experience gets improved by a few different features in IMT: * Managers * Skill system * Chests / Collectibles * Prestige * Social Features Some of the key features can be seen in the official trailer: Gameplay At first, you start off with a small Coal Mine and you have to operate the miners by clicking on them. Once you earn a little Cash, you can hire managers to automate the workflow. There are different managers for different effects and you can use smart overviews in the game to invest your money in the most lucrative parts of your mining empire. As the game evolves, you will be able to grow your mines, hire more managers, and upgrade the mines and workers for maximum efficiency. This way you can build new mine shafts and grow your business. By automating the workflow, the miners will also work when you are not actively playing, so you can earn Cash while offline! By playing in the special Mainland Mines you can then unlock Super Managers which are equipped with their own unique and strong effects that can make all the difference when used strategically. Taking part in the limited-time-only Event Mines can also bring you lots of useful rewards for boosting your empire. If you like, you can join also Expeditions to earn even more rewards along with your friends! Another important activity is the development of the skill system, which gives you the ability to upgrade various aspects of the game and make it suit your vision for your business. The ultimate goal is to have the biggest and best profits for your mine! By collecting more Cash you can unlock new mines and discover new places. The map has six different continents which each use a unique kind of Cash and have entirely different looks. You can build mines on all six of them! These continents are: * Grass Continent * Ice Continent * Fire Continent * Dawn Continent * Dusk Continent * Ancient Continent Each continent is made up of 5 different mines (more details can be found on the individual continent pages). Screenshot04.png Screenshot03.png Screenshot02.png Screenshot01.png 'Official Sites' Check out IMT's sites! Talk to the Idle Miner Tycoon developers directly on Reddit or Discord: Check out KOLIBRI Games sites! Links from A-Z